Lemons Just Happens
by Magical Blazze
Summary: So, what really happened to the girls after the sunset kiss? I can tell you right now it was a lot more kissing, blushing, and close contacts than I lead on. (Well, I guess this is happening) Pure lemons.
1. Pocky Game

**Chapter 1**

**Pocky Game**

It has been 4 weeks and we all know it has been very difficult on the girls. From dodging meeting up in the halls, eating together, sleeping in the bathroom or under the bed with one eye open, and just plain out making any eye contact. But, the strange thing was the boys didn't do anything! From teasing, being perverts, grabbing waist, or even kisses! The only time the teens said anything was if they bumped into each other and then the girls would race off. Its morning of the new day and everyone is up except for the reds.

"You guys are really quiet these past few weeks?" stared the Professor after finishing his plate full of pancakes. "Anything happened?"

"No!" the girls blushed causing the boys to stare at them.

"Morning guys," yawned Kukai still in his pj pants. "What the plan for today?"

"We're leaving now!" the girls shouted while running out the door.

"What's up with them?" stared Ken.

"Nothing we can't fix." smirked Kukai which also telling his bros. that it was time to really have some fun with them.

"Yeah, we're going to find them now." said Eiji.

"A lot has change after that sunset." smiled Riku.

"So, see you guys." said Ikuto as they left out the door.

"Kukai?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Could you and Momoko stay here? I forgot if someone was coming today or tomorrow for a get together and Ken, Peach, and I are going to this meeting, so-"

"No problem Professor, we were planning on staying anyways."

"Good, well we're going to go now." said the Professor while they went to the door holding their work for the meeting. "Remember we're going to the hot spring tonight, so don't be late."

"Alright, Professor." said Kukai while they left.

"Good morning gu-..." yawned Momoko, but saw Kukai staring at her with a grin on his face. "K-Kukai! What are you still doing here?"

"We have to stay here for the Professor."

"Oh." Momoko blushed while looking down. _No, no, no I can't be alone with Kukai! I'm still freaked out about…that and now I'm stuck with him._

Kukai then noticed that Momoko was in a button pj shirt and pink thong. He went up to her and went to her ear and whispered, "I guess you want to dress like that for me."

She looked down and saw that she didn't get dress which made her backed up a bit. "No! I was hot late night and I-I grabbed these at random."

"I see." he stared for a moment then looked at her. "Want to play a game?"

"No, I think I should get dress and leave?" she said while trying to go, but Kukai put her on his shoulder. "K-Kukai put me down!"

"We're going to play a game." he said while slapping her ass which did make her become silent. He placed her on his bed and said he would be right back as he went to look for the game.

_I should be running…but I'm not?_ Momoko then notice that he wasn't wearing his pj shirt that was laying next to her. She picks it up and hugged it burying her face into the soft cotton. _It smells so sweet like Kukai._ she blushed while flashbacking to see Kukai without his shirt on. _Why couldn't he keep his shirt on_? She blushed even brighter.

"Found them." he said while she put down the shirt without him see it. He sat in front her and put down a box of pocky.

"Pocky?"

"One of the best sweets, you know."

_Good point._ "So, what the game called?"

"The Pocky Game."

"How do you play?" she asked never really hearing much about the game. Kukai took 2 pockys out of the box and stuck them in her mouth and she gave him an odd look.

"Close your eyes and don't eat them yet."

"Um, ok." she said while closing her eyes. "…I'm rea-!" she started, but she felt Kukai's lips on her; playing with her tongue until he found the 2 pockys' end. "That was a kiss!"

"…No, it was sweets."

"Sweets?" she stared.

"Sweets." he smiled while eating a pocky from the box.

_Sweets…_She picks up 2 more pockys and placed them in her mouth. "C-can I have some more then?" she blushed. _Well, it just sweets, right?_ Kukai nodded and started the game again quite surprised that she went for it that quickly. 2 by 2 the pockys went and the sweets make out became more tongue than pocky. _This isn't good._ she breathed through each tongue wrestle. _I'm getting way too excited_. She blushed while gripping the sheets and letting him suck on her tongue. On the last game, Momoko was very flushed, her top was a little unbutton, and a wet spot she hid very well from Kukai was on the bed. "I..guess it over." she blushed.

"No," he said while pushing her down on to the bed. "It just got to a new level."

"Kukai…this is accident." she blushed.

"Oh, so having a make out twice and you getting wet on my bed was an accident?"

She turned redder after hearing Kukai say that. "Y-yes."

"I guess I'm going to make some accidents myself." he smirked while sucking on her neck.

"What do you mean?" she asked feeling him unbutton her shirt slowly.

"You know what I mean." he whispered then placed his mouth on her left breast.

"Kukai!" she blushed while trying to move him, but that led him to suck on it and bring her in closer. _This is really bad. _she breathed trying to not enjoy the feeling of his mouth of her skin. Kukai moved his tongue up and down her body stopping closer and closer to her thong, making her freak out and get wetter each time. _He's toying with me to make me break; I can't let him…I'm just going to have to toy with him. _When he was back up she flipped them over, much to Kukai's surprise, and started making out with him. She let go and laid down close to his chest and whispered into his ear, "Ku..ka..i.." That sent shivers down his back.

_Got him! Just a little more and I'm home f- what the…is..that..Kukai's! _"Mmm." she moaned while rubbing against his cock. _I'm enjoying this way too much…I got to stop myself, but it feels so nice. _

"You enjoying this." breathed Kukai noticing how her breathing increased and how sweaty she was getting.

"N…Nooooh." she blushed while placing her hands on his chest. _He's so tone…don't think about it, don't think about it. _Momoko falling into his chest to help herself lift her soaked thong off of his erection. Kukai took this chance to flip them back over and grabbed both of her wrists pinning them above her. "Don't do it Kukai." she mumbled unsure if she wanted him to go on or not.

"You know it getting hard to believe you really don't want this." he stared while dragging his fingers down her body getting a few moans and gasps. When he reached her waistline she unconsciously spread her legs a bit which didn't get unnoticed from Kukai. "Don't worry Momoko, I'll be gentle at first." he whispered while moving her thong off showing her womanhood where he pushed two fingers into it.

"Oh my God!" she gasped feeling his fingers inside of her. Slowly he started to go in and out of her as she bit her lip to control her moaning. She felt another one go in and her stomach tighten begging for release. _Oh God please don't let me do it! _Her tight walls squeezed tighter on his fingers making a few moans leak out of her mouth. _Please don't!_ And then he curled his fingers pumping faster and harder into her and she can't hold it anymore. "K-Kukaiiiiii!" she screamed in pleasure as she hit her climax.

"Good girl." he smiled while pulling his fingers out. "You knew you could hold it in." he whispered while licking his fingers clean.

"I hate you." she blushed while looking into his eyes that were shining off lust and hunger. He kissed her hard shoving his tongue into her mouth making Momoko taste herself on his tongue. She was surprised that she wasn't disgusted by it and it made her feel turned on again.

Kukai pulled away and whispered into her neck, "Stop lying Momoko. You are making it harder on yourself." Kukai moved one of her hands down into his pj pants and she nearly flipped feeling a long, hot thing in her hand.

"It got bigger." she blushed feeling it twitch a bit near her hand. Kukai chuckled a little and made her wrap her hand around his dick. "W-what are-?!"

"Just rub it and your hand will know the rest." he groaned into her neck and keeping himself up to not crush her. Momoko nodded still not understanding why she didn't kick him off and gently rubbed him. "Faster ugh."

"This is too weird Kukai, w-we…I…" Momoko said as she rubbed his dick faster and found herself using her thumb to play with the tip causing him to groan more. Momoko was amazed at the reaction and she wanted to see more, so she rubbed rougher making sure she used her thumb against the tip of her counterpart. That got him going as he started sucking on her breast again making Momoko bite her lip to hold back moans. She kept rubbing his dick making sure to get as much of it in her hand, but it seemed to grow and twitch more in her hand. _It's getting wet on the tip…is he, is he going to cum? _Momoko thought unsure if she was happy or not. "Aaah, Kukai no!" she cried feeling him nibble on her sensitive nipple making her squeeze hard on his member. That made Kukai groan in pleasure as he released is load into her hand.

"You..seemed to like it…though." he panted feeling her hand move out of his pants.

"Sticky." Momoko mumbled out watching it drip on to the next fingers. _I wondered what it tasted like? I heard that it's yucky, but…_ Momoko started licking her index finger of the sticky mess and let off a moan of pure delight. _It's sweet like candy. _She thought as she started licking over her whole hand getting every drop into her mouth. Once Kukai's cum was all in her mouth the boy watched her swallow it all in pure happiness. That also turned him on a lot causing him to pin her down again. "Kukai!"

"Momoko." Kukai said as he slammed his lips against her tasting both of them on his lips. He had worked off his pants and was now rubbing his member against Momoko's wet pussy making her moan against his lips. He pulled away from her swollen lips and whispered, "I love you, Momoko."

"Kukai mmm I…" Momoko moaned out hating that her hips were starting to move with his. _I don't know if I can keep this up…I…_

"Momoko." Kukai said making him pin her arms down again and open her legs wider. "Your mine."

* * *

**M.B.: Bleh, cliffhanger on my first lemon so…how was it? Too long? Too little? Well, hey at least I did it lol review and…wait and see.**


	2. Stuck

**Chapter 2**

**Stuck**

_I feel bad that we left Momoko at the house with Kukai, but what's the worst that can happen? _Miyako thought as she was taking a bus to Ikeda, a 20th-century art museum in Itou. Miyako knew she wanted to go to this museum with Eiji, but knowing that she had made out with him and they hadn't talked about it wasn't a good idea for them to be in the same place together especially with people around. Miyako touched her lips again for little the third time on the bus ride and it only made her cross her legs more.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Itou in Izu Peninsula, we are now stopping near Ikeda if this is your stop please make your way to the exits."

"Oh, this is my stop." Miyako said while jumping out of seat and making her way out of the bus. "Wow." Miyako looked up at the building that was in the shape of a cube and glass windows seemed to surround the whole thing. People were making their way up the stairs and Miyako followed along and paid to get in. Miyako's eyes lit up once she got in the museum as she looked around seeing all the artworks that she only saw in her art classes. She knew not all of the artworks were the original, but it still was better than watching it on a video or a piece of paper. Miyako walked around the museum studying the look of the paintings and other artworks and pouted wishing she had brought her sketchbook. "No, if I had stayed a minute longer Eiji would have asked to talk with me."

"And that's a bad thing?" Eiji asked while Miyako squeaked loudly making him cover his ears.

"Eiji? What are you doing here?" she panicked while backing away, but each step she took he would just match hers.

"Didn't we say we were going to this museum together?" he asked while touching her cheek making her freeze right where she was. "How mean Miyako, I thought you liked me?"

"Of course I like you, you are my best friend." Miyako said starting to relax thinking he wasn't upset with her.

"But, I don't think you want us being friends anymore." Eiji whispered while Miyako could see something in his eyes. "That kiss wasn't between friends you know."

"Eep!" Miyako said while taking off not wanting to face him.

"Miyako, you can't keep running from me." Eiji shouted after her and was hot on her tail.

"Yes, I can!" she said while running into an area that said 'Off Limits' which she didn't notice. Eiji shook his head as he picked up more speed and grabbed Miyako by the waist. "Eiji, let go! You're too close to me!" she panicked trying to get out of his hold making her rub against him.

"Mm Miyako if you keep moving like that you are going to get a surprise." Eiji breathed trying to keep her in his hold feeling her only moving more against his lower half.

"W-what do y- mm!" Miyako gasped feeling something poking the inside of her thigh. She stopped moving and blushing knowing that she had done that to him causing herself to close her legs hoping she wouldn't get wet.

"See I told- someone's coming." Eiji said knowing they weren't supposed to be in this area and he could feel Miyako starting to panic again. The footsteps started coming in their way and Eiji looked around seeing a door then went in it still holding Miyako. "Shhh." he whispered into her ear making a shiver run down her back, but she kept quiet. The footsteps come by the door and left making the blues sigh with relief.

"Bye!" Miyako said trying to open the door, but found that it was locked. "Locked!"

"Guess it's automatically locks." Eiji said while letting her go and sitting on a mat that was in the room that turned out to be a storage room. "Guess we wait for people to find us."

_No, no, no! I can't be stuck in here with Eiji. _Miyako thought while kneeling on a mat in front of him, so she could see him, but she was surprised to see a bulge on his pants. "W-W-Why is it s-still like t-that?"

"The person I love is in front of me looking at it, why wouldn't it be like that?" Eiji said while looking at her seeing her cheeks staring to get red.

"M-Make it g-g-go down!" Miyako said while looking anywhere, but at Eiji as she tried to kneel as best she could feeling her lower area getting hot.

Eiji smirked lightly to himself and said, "No, you are the one who did it, so you have to make it go down."

"…How am I supposed to do that?" Miyako asked while looking at Eiji curiously wanting to actually know how she could make that go down.

"Take off your shoes and give me your feet." Eiji said while watching her look confused at first, but she got up and took of her shoes. She sat down making sure to hold her skirt down and give her feet to him. Eiji unzipped his pants and took out his erection from his boxers all while Miyako watched biting her lip and pull her skirt down more. Eiji placed her sock covered feet around his dick and started moving them.

"Eiji…this is weird how will this help?" she asked blushing feeling the heat of his dick around her small feet.

"Uugh, it feels good to mm me." he groaned out while using her right foot to rub up the front of his dick.

"Let me do it, it feels weird you doing it yourself." Miyako blushed while Eiji let go of her feet and she pressed gently on his dick and used her left to rub the top of his tip. Hearing him groan let her know she was doing it right, so she started moving her toes against the tip still rubbing up his shift with her other foot. Miyako felt something wet on her socks and saw that Eiji's cock was starting to leak and twitch like crazy against her feet. Miyako bit her lip feeling her own area heat up and didn't noticed that she opened her legs up where Eiji could see her light blue tanga panties getting soaked with her juices. "Am I-I doing right? Does it feel g-good?" she asked while wrapping her feet around it and rubbed it up and down squeezing it making Eiji nod his response to her. Miyako didn't know why she felt happy that he liked whatever she was doing, but she didn't mind it. Miyako wiggled her toes against his cock and squeezes one last time making him cum all over her socks and a little on her legs.

"That was good, Miyako." Eiji said while watching her remove her socks and using a dry part to clean off her legs.

"Well, I'm just glad it's down." she blushed turning her head to the side, so she would stop looking at Eiji's dick covered in his own cum.

"Now, I will help you out." he purred while taking hold of Miyako's feet and pulling her close to him.

"Eiji, w-what are you talking about?" Miyako blushed trying to cover her panties with her skirt, but Eiji just moved it up.

"Miyako, your panties are quite wet." Eiji said while using two fingers to press on her pussy through her panties causing her to whimper cutely.

"N-no, not again." she mumbled while Eiji smirked a little hearing that.

"You gotten wet from me before?" he asked while she covered her mouth trying to keep quiet. "Was it when we were making out?" he whispered while he took off her panties and licked her wet pussy slowly.

"Eiji mmm don't lick d-down there!" Miyako moaned while she pressed closer to his mouth feeling her body betray her.

"But, you seemed to like it." Eiji said while opening her legs more on the mat and licked up her pussy harder making sure to rub her thighs to keep her calm. Miyako bit her lip as moans leaked out of her mouth as Eiji continued to lap her pussy until he forced his tongue into her opening.

"Eijiii!" Miyako moaned while arching up to his mouth and covering her own mouth. _No, I moaned his name! He going to think I like it…but what if I do. _Eiji slowly drive his tongue into her pussy going in and out while moving his tongue causing her to moan through her hand. Once she was a little looser Eiji stuck two fingers into her opening fast making her cum right then and there. Eiji drunk her cum and gently took his tongue out causing her to whimper at the lost of his tongue in her.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself Miyako," he said while she blushed at him. "but we aren't done." Eiji smiled showing off lust in his eyes that made Miyako blush more from either excited she wanted more or knowing she wanted more.

"Eiji, I um…" Miyako mumbled out finding herself not able to tell him to stop as she felt the two fingers still inside her starting to move again. "Uugh!"

"You sound so cute Miyako." Eiji whispered while licking up her neck and nibbling on a sensitive spot Miyako didn't know about. That caused her to pull him down to the spot even though she was whimpering at him to not do that. "You sure?" he asked while fingering her roughly as his thumb pressed on her clit and he bite the spot.

"Aaah!" she moaned while shutting her eyes and tighten up on his fingers. _I got to stop this or I might lose it! _Miyako thought while forcing herself to focus in on what happening. "Eiji please mm someone might come in, we should ooh get out of here."

"Hmm, alright." Eiji said while removing his fingers and surprising Miyako as she looked at him.

"Really?" Miyako asked trying to hide the disappoint in her voice that he gave up so easily until she saw a smirk play on his face making her blush brightly.

"If," he started while standing them up and placing Miyako up against the wall with her legs open. "you don't cum just by me licking you."

"L-Licking me? That's all?"

"Mmhm, I won't even lick your pu-ssy," Eiji said lengthen the word pussy making Miyako bite her lip. She was nervous about this already since she felt like she was going to orgasm just by his heated stared, but she knew it was better than nothing and it was just licking it couldn't be that bad.

"Ok." she said while watching Eiji nod and started going down her body then licking the inside of her thighs close to her pussy. She gasped about to say something, but knew he wasn't cheating so she just let him continue. Eiji slowly licked down her left leg kissing her toes making her giggle, but at the same time get turned on. _How can being tickle be arousing? _she thought as he licked her toes and Miyako squeezed her dripping wet pussy together enjoying the weird spot. Eiji licked up the other leg to her bellybutton then to her breasts and he could feel her body shaking. Eiji wrapped his tongue around the right nipple and sucked only a little causing Miyako to arch up into his mouth making her head go back. _How could so little be so much? _she moaned while Eiji pressed her sensitive breasts making the nipples touch each other.

"Are you going to break Miyako?" he asked while she shook her head still arching with her eyes closed. "Well, get ready to." Eiji said while licking the nipples hungrily causing her to orgasm at the sudden attack making Eiji suck on them harshly knowing she had lost already.

"Ooohh you cheated." she panted when he let go of her nipples that both showed off a hickey on them.

"No, I didn't and you know it." he said while pressing her on wall with his body as Miyako felt his dick pressing against her pussy not even noticing she rubbed against it causing them both to moan in each other's ear. "I'm coming Miyako."

* * *

**M.B.: Yay, another one finally complete! Lol, I don't know why I gave Eiji all the…interesting stuff(like the foot fetish thing) but it was quite cool seeing it hehe. Review and…wait and see!**


	3. Bet On It

**Chapter 3**

**Bet On It**

"Damn it I can't believe I ran off like a coward." groaned Kaoru as she kicked a can that was in her way. Kaoru knew very well this was thrown her off her game; she wasn't one to run away from a problem, but when it came to the topic at hand it gave her mixed feelings. "Damn it all! Why did I let Ikuto kiss me? I'm hanging around Momoko and Miyako way too long; they are turning me into this!" Kaoru sighed while kicking the can right into a trash can close to a motorcycle place. Kaoru stared at the bikes and smiled as she ran up to the store. _Maybe a nice ride around the Izu Peninsula will get my mind off of that…thing._

"Welcome! Please look around and see what you like. Since it's summer vacation you can rent a bike for half price." the store owner smiled while Kaoru thanked him and head to the green bikes.

"Man, that's a beauty." Kaoru said while running her hand over a light green motorcycle with a black star on the side.

"To bad you can't ride it." Ikuto said while leaning against the door as Kaoru spun around feeling her cheeks red from embarrassment and anger.

"W-What are you f-following me now?" Kaoru choked up as she felt his stare on her making her look around for a quick exit; but the only exit was the one Ikuto was blocking.

"Hmm, I wonder." Ikuto said while moving toward her, but as Kaoru felt her breath catch Ikuto was looking at the dark green motorcycles behind her. "Planning to take a ride?"

_What? He didn't try anything, but why? He must be planning something that pervert won't fool me this time. _"Of course; why else would I be in here?"

"Heh, you can't drive yet and you don't have a motorcycle license. So, how are you going to do that?" Ikuto asked as he continued looking through the bikes as Kaoru stood dumbfound.

"Well um…I was just looking anyways." Kaoru said while crossing her arms.

"I see…then you won't mind going with me." Ikuto said while stopping in front of a dark green motorcycle with swirls and a skull around it.

"Wait, what now?" Kaoru stared while Ikuto was busy talking to the store owner to rent the bike he found. _He can't be serious? A ride on a motorcycle with him would just cause a panic attack for me! No, no Kaoru don't think like that he planning something and you need to stop him, but I just can't be alone with him. _

Ikuto looked over at Kaoru seeing she hadn't answered him, so he went over to her and whispered into her ear. "Kaoru?"

"Yes!" she nearly squeaked out as she felt the warm breath on her ear as she fought to control the naughty thoughts that flashed through her mind.

"You are going with me." Ikuto said while backing up and handed a green helmet to her.

"Wait, how can you drive one?" Kaoru asked as they both made their way outside where the dark green motorcycle was waiting for them. "And why would I go with you?"

"You want to see the city or do you want to stay here?" Ikuto sighed while getting on the bike and putting his helmet on. He placed the keys into the ignition and the humming of the bike filled the air. Kaoru stared at the helmet in her hands and weighted her chances of this going totally south. "Scared, Cupcake?"

"Let me on there and don't call me that?" Kaoru growled as she got her helmet on and got on the motorcycle. She slowly wrapped her arms around Ikuto's waist as she took a deep breath to calm her mind. _Maybe being on a humming motorcycle and being close to a boy who I have mixed feelings about isn't a good idea._ But, just as she was going to change her mind, the bike took off making Kaoru's grip tighten and the chance of leaving when straight out the window. As the ride went on Kaoru was amazed at all the sights of the area. It was like being in another world and you could only see it on the back of a motorcycle. She smiled glad she picked to go with him as she shouted out as Ikuto drove. It was peaceful making her forget why she decided to take this little trip, but she didn't care. As long as she was on this bike she was going to have a great time.

"Having fun, Babe?" Ikuto asked over the wind and humming of the motorcycle.

"Totally and don't call me babe!"

"Good, then you are ready to talk about our hot make out."

"What?" Kaoru shouted feeling the peace shatter into a million pieces as she felt the heat of her cheeks coming. "We are not talking about that now!"

"When then?"

"Never!" she shouted hoping the conversation was over, but she could feel the bike coming to a slow stop. Ikuto took out the keys and got off the bike turning her around to look at him. Kaoru was about to yell at him, but stop seeing the hard look he was giving her.

"Why not?" he asked smoothly as a shiver ran down Kaoru's back, but she had to stay strong now.

"Because I don't want to and you can't make me."

"Hmm…let's make a deal." Ikuto smiled as he ran his finger on her uncovered shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"What deal would that be?"

"Let's see what would be something you can't do…ah I got it." Ikuto smirked his signature smirk, but this one held a devilish charm to it that cause Kaoru to gulp. "If you can keep me down by following my orders for a few hours then I will drop the kiss topic, but if you can't you talk about it."

"What do you mean keep you down?" Kaoru asked feeling he didn't mean a simple wrestling match.

"This." Ikuto said while moving Kaoru a little off the bike seat to press against his erection.

"W-What the hell? I won't do anything like that you asshole!" blushed Kaoru as she moved back to sit on the motorcycle.

"Then you drive your way back oh wait you don't know where we are and you don't know how to drive a motorcycle." Ikuto said while Kaoru cursed herself seeing they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere and since the gang left their transforming items in their rooms she couldn't fly back. She didn't have a choice in the matter and she hated that she fell right into his hands.

"F-Fine, let's get this over with."

"Glad you see it my way. Now, take off your clothes."

"What?" blushed Kaoru as she stared at the boy as if he was joking.

"You heard me; take them off or would you like me to-"

"I can do it!" Kaoru mumbled while she reached down to slowly take off her green tank top. Once that was off she moved herself around to take off her shorts without getting off the bike. "There."

"All of them." Ikuto said while she groaned, but carefully removed her undergarments to the pile of clothes she made and quickly covered her chest.

_Thank God, he can't see down there because of the motorcycle seat, but how am I suppose to keep him down? Don't they get bigger if they see girls naked like this? _Kaoru glazed at the tent in Ikuto's pants a few times as she felt herself heating up. She felt so embarrassed and hot and another emotion she couldn't figure out that she seemed to only get with Ikuto.

"That's unfair Kaoru covering up those big breasts of yours; hmm I want you to touch yourself."

"You mean you want me to…masturbate in front of you?" Kaoru asked while he nodded his head. _He is so going to pay for this later, but for now I have to get this over with. _Kaoru removed her arms around her chest and opened her legs widen causing Ikuto to stare more at her pussy. Kaoru place her hand on her left breast and gently started rubbing her sensitive area. Kaoru squeezed her breast as she rubbed a little hard on her pussy while used her thumb on her clit. She could feel a shock run through her body as she squeezed her breast roughly. "Mmm." Kaoru wasn't that great at touching herself, she felt she was doing it wrong; but with Ikuto staring at her it didn't feel like the other times she tried. _That's weird I never really gotten into this before. _

"Stick two fingers in your pussy Kaoru." Ikuto whispered while Kaoru followed his command sticking her middle and index finger into her tight walls. She whimpered as she moved her fingers in and out of her while she pinched her nipple twisting it for good measure. "You aren't wet enough for me; let me help you." Ikuto said while coming in front of her and reached behind her putting the key into the ignition.

"Aaaah!" Kaoru screamed as she arched back getting closer to Ikuto while the vibrations of the bike vibrated her pussy. A wave of pleasure washed over Kaoru's body as she continued to finger herself as the humming of the bike caused her to become wetter. Ikuto turned up the gas and again Kaoru arched closer to him while slipping another finger inside of her.

"Enjoying yourself Kaoru." Ikuto smiled while moving his head down to bite gently on to Kaoru's neck.

"Y-You are cheating mmm." Kaoru mumbled out while finding herself pressing into his warm mouth.

"Not at all, I never said I couldn't touch you in fact." Ikuto started while turning the bike up and reaching down to pinch Kaoru's clit. She gasped biting her lip hard to hold back the moan that wanted to escape her lips; she wouldn't give Ikuto the satisfaction of her liking his touch. Ikuto teased her clit as he gently pulled on it while nibbling on her neck harshly as Kaoru whimpered feeling her walls tighten around her fingers.

_Oh-no, I'm going to cum in front of him! I need to hold it in. _Kaoru thought as she stopped moving her hands, but Ikuto wasn't having it. He turned the vibrations up and sucking on the breast that didn't get attention. "Oooh stop! Ikuto you mm can't!"

"You are going to cum whether you like it or not." he said into her breast and sucked harder on it while pressing on her clit more.

"Ikutooohh!" Kaoru shouted while cumming all over the motorcycle seat and panting feeling the humming of the bike stop.

"Looks like you have to try something else; I'm still hard from you." Ikuto smirked while backing up and showing off his hard on that seemed to have gotten bigger.

"You…bastard! You knew that would..do that." panted Kaoru as she moved herself off the bike and stood up in front of him. But, her legs where too weak so she had to kneel in front on him and she blushed seeing her face up against the tent in his pants.

"Well, you can always give me a blowjob."

"A what?" Kaoru asked trying to play dumb while Ikuto could see the blush forming on her face.

"Aaw, how cute Kaoru doesn't know what a blowjob is." Ikuto chuckled pretending to go with her innocence act. He found it quite cute that she wanted him to take control of her actions; well that's what he was imagined. "All you have to do is suck my cock like a lollipop."

"Don't say it like I'm some newbie!" Kaoru growled while blushing seeing the smirk that came across his face. "I mean that sounds gross."

"How do you know if you hadn't tasted it yet?" Ikuto purred out while undoing his zip and took his erection out that pressed against Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru turned her face and gasped at the length of the dick in front of her. It was a lot bigger than the ones she had seen on those porn sites and she could already feel the heat returning to her core.

_Whoa, I didn't think he was that big; is it even going to fit it down there! I mean I didn't mean down there I meant in my mouth! _"It doesn't look tas- mm!" started Kaoru, but Ikuto couldn't hold back anymore as he shoved his dick into her mouth. Kaoru took a deep breath through her nose as she tongue licked around tip. It was a salty taste that she had never tasted before and she wanted more of it. She moved her head back and forth making sure to lick around his shaft slowly. Ikuto groaned while grabbing onto her hair gently and moving her head faster. _Mmm I can do better than that. _she thought while moving her head off his cock then taking a deep breath before deep throating the entire thing.

"Oooh gosh!" Ikuto mumbled out not expecting her to be this good as she moved her head faster than before. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his waist going deeper while sucking on his length glad she was in control this time. She dug her fingers into his ass and he hissed slamming his tip into her throat wanting to release so badly, but Kaoru has other plans in mind. Kaoru removed her mouth again and slowly licked the tip of him teasingly. She could tell he wanted to cum as she tasted the hot semen dipping from his cock.

_If I keep this up I can be home free. _she grinned up at him seeing the look of pure discomfort and begging in his eyes. Kaoru swirled her tongue gently around tip while Ikuto growled in frustration as he forced his member into her mouth with no mercy. She gasped as he took her face while she used her heels to rub against her pussy feeling her release coming again. With one finally thrust into the back of her mouth, Ikuto shot his load down her throat as she moaning feeling her orgasm take away her strength once again.

"You have a wicked mouth there." Ikuto panted out while moving himself as she licked her lips slowly.

"Shut…it…" she mumbled out while switching to a sitting position from her kneeling one as her legs were tired being like that for so long. "I totally…rocked your..world."

"Hmm, I will give you that I didn't think you would be so willing to deep throat me Ka-or-u." he grinned while she looked away.

"Well, I believe we are done now; you came so much that had to keep you down."

"You sure missy?"

"Huh? No way!" Kaoru blushed seeing his member was full of live twitching in front of her. "How could you still want to go with me?"

"Oh Kaoru," Ikuto chuckled while going down to her and going to her ear. "I have high stamina and if it gets the one I love hot for me, I will keep going until you pass out."

"What?" Kaoru blushed not sure whether to be flattered or completely mad; it was quite confusing with her body wanting to test him on that challenge. "Naah!"

"Your breasts are so sensitive and soft." Ikuto purred while gently massaging them and Kaoru arched into his hands. "Hmm, this will be out last round if you can't keep me down we get to have our talk."

"D-Do your worse." she moaned out, but there was still a fighting spirit in her eyes.

"If you say so." he smiled while pushing her down then straddling himself on him. "Time to give these babies some attention." Ikuto placed his dick in between Kaoru's breasts then thrust slowly causing Kaoru to whimper. Kaoru wasn't keen to having the biggest breasts and it don't help they were extremely sensitive, but she couldn't help but love this moment right here.

"Not slowly mm it feels odd." she whimpered as Ikuto pinches her nipples and squeezed her breasts more on his dick.

"Alright then." Ikuto sped up as his dick felt in heaven at how soft it was being wrapped around her breasts and the heat from them drove him to thrust hard. Kaoru watched as his tip would go in and out of her chest while her tongue came out to stroke it. "Uggh don't do that!"

"Sensitive there huh?" Kaoru grinned while sucking on the tip letting her teeth gently graze it. He groaned shoving more into her mouth as he fucked her breasts and harshly twisted her nipples at payback. She moaned enjoying the light pain and she sucked hard pressing her tits more on to his cock feeling the tip leak out some of his precum. _Why does this have to feel so right? _

"Uugh! Shit can't fight it anymore!" he growled while slamming into her mouth and breasts sending his cum in her mouth. She licked him clean watching him shiver at her skilled tongue while he removed himself from on top of her.

"…Mmm." Kaoru panted while swallowing the last bit of cum in her mouth as she was sure she had finally won. She was most time the winner against him, so why couldn't she beat him at this game? "So, shall we get goi-aah what are mm!"

"Still hard." he smirked while using two fingers to enter her pussy as she saw his dick was harder than ever. "I guess the only way to keep me down is to go all the way."

"N-No way." Kaoru mumbled while trying to get up, but Ikuto used his weight to keep her down. She tried swinging at him, but he caught both her arms with his hand then pinned them down.

"You're mine, Kaoru." he smiled while a blush crawled on to her face as she felt his tip poking at her pussy.

* * *

**M.B.: Yay, this one's actually longer than the other ones! I guess it cause it's the greens; they are the ones I love to see get it on XD Well…review and wait and see haha. **


End file.
